Before We Begin
by FracturedDolly
Summary: The actual story is now published, but OC Apps are still open! If you wish to enter an OC please feel free to do so!
1. Fresh x Clean x Start

Hello, hello! I'm Dolly, and I'll be writing an OC story for Hunter x hunter(Obviously), but I'm lacking in OCs, as all I have are my own. It isn't nearly enough to write a story! not to mention the more I try to make, the more they blend together, blahblahblah! What's the point of writing if each an every character isn't interesting and fun and DIFFERENT from one another!? Graaahhh! the troubles of loving to write personalities is that eventually... You run out of personality types that don't completely contradict each other!

A-Ahem... This story will be written in first person through the eyes of the main focus at the time.(For the first bit it will be my OC Weish Yoldolo, but it will turn to others later on after the Hunter Exam.) And considering the dark theme's the story will be taking on, I'll more then likely end up killing off many, many poor characters. So, to make sure I don't run out too soon, I will be keeping OC entries open throughout the entire story. The app will be edited after each arc, so as to be properly up-to-date! Oh! Right, the app is on my profile, so be sure to check there!(Warning, it's a bit long...)

Now, here's a sneak peek at what I'll be doing for the first chapter!

I hadn't really noticed, but I was staring at the person across from me for what seemed like ever. To them at least. They snapped me out of my trance-like state with a calmingly soft voice, and a gentle pat on my knee. "Hello? Are you alright little girl?" the woman asked. She looked no older then 25, maybe 27 if I'm being rude, her hair flowed perfectly around her face, she obviously knew what looked good on her. And her clothes... They were something I heard NGL survivors wore, bland and baggy. But the smell... the smell is what made them unique. They smelled of flowers and dirt, as if the woman worked as a Florist and grew her own flowers. Her face was just as soft as her voice, with dark blue eyes, thin pink-ish lips, and slanted eyes. She was honestly beautiful.

Losing myself in thought again, she tapped me. I shook my head, "Sorry. I was thinking." I said, my voice taking on it's usual bored tone. the woman gave me a look that said she was worried about me. As if. "Well, as long as you're okay sweetie," that sickenigly sweet voice was too perfect for it's own good, it would probably get her out of any situation she was put into. Manipulative. I'd have to watch out for her during the Exam...

I do hope I get at least a few entries... Thank you for reading this, and even considering entering your OC! It means so much to me!


	2. Troupe x And x Plague

I've added some more stuff to the App, so I have to add this information here! Just FYI, the actual story will be published separetely, and this one will be used for information dumps and such!

Monster Plague: A Criminal Orginization that works much more stealthily then the Phantom Troupe, and only wreaks havoc when they have the cover of something else, like a big event. Monster Plague has been around for 50 years according to Dede, of course records of them are scarce due to their affinity for hiding.

Like the Troupe, if one member is killed by someone else, the one who killed them takes their place.

The members are as follow:

Francine Orrourose, Current Leader, Ranked 1st on the scale of Nen strength, Codenamed Jinx, And is a Specialist.

Chiaki, Ranked 2nd on a scale of Nen Strength, Codenamed Necro, And is a Manipulator.

Richie, Ranked 3rd on a scale of Nen strength, Codenamed Paladin, And is a Specialist.

Pauchuu Orrourose, Supposed Second in Command, Ranked 4th on a scale of Nen strength, Codenamed Scout, And is an Enhancer.

Dede, One of the Original Monster Plague Members from before Francine killed their leader and took his place, Ranked 5th on a scale of Nen strength, Codenamed Tank, And is an Enhancer.

6th spot is open

Squeril, Ranked 7th on a scale of Nen strength, Codenamed Sniper, And is an Emitter.

8th spot is open

9th spot is open

Yuui, Works for Chiaki and only joined because of him, Ranked 10th on a scale of Nen strength, Codenamed Priest, And is an Enhancer.

Mixture, Ranked 12th on a scale of Nen strength, Codenamed Caster, And is an Emitter/Manipulator.

13th spot is open

14th spot is open

15th spot is open

16th spot is open

PHANTOM TROUPE

Chrollo Lucilfer has not found an Exorcist as of yet, even after 10 years of searching. So he is not currently the boss of the Troupe, instead Feitan is the stand-in Boss.

Over the years a few Spiders have been lost, namely Nobunaga Hazuma #7, Machi #10, Bonolenov #12 and of course Pakunoda #9 and Uvogin #11. Kurapika was the cause of the three other deaths, and all were chance encounters.

Currently Living Spiders that we know of are as follows:

Chrollo Lucilfer, #1(Since Chrollo is not currently a Spider, #1 is open until he returns)

Feitan, #2

Franklin, #3

Kalluto Zoldyck, #4

Phinks, #5

Shalnark, #6

Shizuku, #8

And Kortopi, #13

The ones who took the places of the others are unknown at the moment.


	3. Replying

In Reply to Retz(It would be very much easier if you had an account)

I'm fully aware, but as with most OC stories you must change a few things established in canon to make what you want to do work. Of course that is the only thing I've changed, and everything else will stay the same as in canon. And yes, I'm aware it's a shit move and is generally only what the more... Questionable fans would do, and I have no excuse for it other then part of the plot in RxR relies on Kurapika's Nen still being in Chrollo.


	4. Arc update!

New arcs! I have now planned out the start to two new arcs, as well as the ending to one of them! These arcs will focus more on death and sad things :D

the Serial Killer arc is obvioulsy about a Serial Killer. If you've seen Paranoia Agent you'll get the jyst of what's going on(Except less mind-fucky), and it'll be staring Pro Hunters~! As well as the Serial Killer himself.

In Yorknew, almost immediately after the Yorknew auction, a Serial Killer makes himself known to the people by killing a Pro Hunter for all to see. Eye witness accounts claim he is no older then 15, and rides around on colour changing roller blades, and carries a perfectly straight bat that changes as the roller blades do. His calling card, found on many bodies from over the years, is a large scale, much too big to be from a fish. he's left scales on all of the bodies, and they have not matched any known creatures other then Anglar Fish, which don't have such big scales.

List of Characters Participating so far:

Mulligan

Macdori Tesurawa

Karui Cho

And various other side characters.

* * *

The next one is the Tranja War arc, otherwise known as the Zealodread Family arc.

The Country of Tranja has been at war ever since the King and Queen died 15 years ago, and the two oldest siblings in the Zealodread family have separated Tranja and fight over who will be the king/queen. But with the announcement that Regianne, the youngest sibling of the Zealodread family, will be crowned Queen by the request of her parents' will, Pristine and Derridot have joined together to get rid of her so thye can continue their fighting until one kills the other.

List of Characters participating so far:

Kurapika

Weish Yoldolo

Pasche

Rocco Illiyaniel

Hoshimi

Sin Ennis

Princess Regianne Zealodread

Princess Pristine Zealodread

Prince Derridot Zealodread

And various other side characters

* * *

PS: I'm not going to be able to update for about a month because I'm going to visit family!


	5. Current x Exam x Roster(Again)

A total of 1,890 people have passed the initial tests to become Hunter's, thus more Phases are at the ready if too many make it passed the first and second phases.

Among them are:

Weish Yoldolo, Age 12. Rookie. #

Ronroa Illiyaniel, Age 19. Third Try. #1,001

Maoma-mrin, Age 22. Rookie. #569

Posole, Age 22. Second Try. #34

Hurry Melloin, Age 28. Fifth Try. #2

Escopia Hovurium, Age 36. Tenth Try. #1

Eristotle Trick, Age 44. Third Try. #58

Chihana Moeru, Age 15. Rookie. #934

Tonpa, Age 45. ? Try. #23

Todo, Age 34. Fifteenth Try. #780

Kenmi, Age 29. Fifth Try. #1,104

Hoshimi, Age 15. Rookie. #

Sin Ennis, Age 17. Second Try. #

Patch Girde, Age 16. Rookie. #1,467

Hirium Losvada, Age 20. Third Try. #599

Reeca, Age 16. Rookie. #1,874

Mirield, Age 27. Rookie. #368

Freskan Toriette, Age 58. Third Try. #433

Techno, Age 19. Rookie. #376

Chiyo Passhingu, Age 15. Rookie. #988

Pasche, Age 13. Second Try. #

Dentz, Age 35. Rookie. #301

Colm Cross, Age 14. Rookie. #1,265

Mulligan, Age 27. Rookie. #14

Creita, Age ?. Fifth try. #

Som of the numbers have been changed around, so it'll suit everything MUCH better now! If the number is different then the ones here, just keep in mind that I'm coming up with this first arc as I go. I'm not one for planning Exams and such OTL Next chapter should be done soon, hopefully!


End file.
